Candy Frog
This article is about the candy frog that first appeared in Cereal Sea. If you are looking for the character that first appeared in Glazed Grove, see Freddie. The candy frog is a unique and advanced secondary element that was introduced in the 42nd episode, Cereal Sea. The first level with the candy frog is level 606. Properties 610 frog 1.png|To use the frog, click on the frog first...... 610 frog 2.png|...Then click on the square you want it to go! 610 frog 3.png|Just make sure the frog is NOT directly under the ingredient and you should be fine. 610 frog 4.png|Repeat the same steps for the other ingredients. One of the unique things about the candy frog is that it does not disappear when matched, nor is it affected by gravity (i.e. if a space below it is empty, it will remain in place and candies from either side will drop into the gap. Candies above the candy frog will rest above it unless they fall into gaps on either side). The candy frog is movable, however, and can be moved to make normal matches with other candies of its own colour, or to combine with other special candies as noted below. If it is placed on a conveyor belt, it will also be moved along the direction at the end of a move ( , and are examples). The candy frog consumes any candies it is matched with, destroyed via its special candy powers as noted below, or all candies destroyed by another special candy or combination when the frog is caught in blast radius. When the candy frog consumes enough candies (in this case, 12), it will reach a state where a "Frogtastic!" voice is heard; that state is created when the frog is totally stuffed, making a belch, and rings are surrounding it. Then if you click it and select a part of the board, it will jump off the board and land directly on the part you selected, making an explosion and taking the surrounding 9 candies (3*3 area) on the place he lands (similar to a wrapped candy); after that it changes colo(u)r. Any special candy created or combined with the candy frog will be consumed, and in the next match it will fire that special candy's effect. It will also change its appearance on the next special candies: *'Striped Candy': White stripes will appear on it; on the next match he will shoot the striped candy and clear either the row (if horizontal striped candy) or column (if vertical striped candy) he is on. *'Wrapped Candy': A wrapper will appear on it; on the next match he will shoot the wrapped candy effect, exploding and the 8 surrounded candies (3×3 area) are cleared. *'Colour Bomb': It will turn brown and sprinkles of the candy colour appears on; when swapped with another candy, the colour bomb's effect is triggered. Even in frogtastic state, the frog can still match with other candies, however it will not consume any special effect. If one move is going to give a special candy effect to the frog and feed him into frogtastic state at the same time, the special candy effect will be released immediately. It is also possible to swap a normal frog with a special candy. In most cases, the special candy will be activated and the frog will copy the special effect (including the direction of stripes, in case of a striped candy). Jelly fish is an exception however. If a specialised frog is combined with another special candy, the same effect will occur as if the frog were a regular special candy (i.e. a striped frog combined with a wrapped candy will have the normal striped & wrapped candy combination effect). Before the removal of timed levels, they were first introduced in level . The time is not affected, even if it is being activated. Hence, a few seconds may be wasted in this process. During Sugar Crush, a candy frog will not gain special candy effects from cascades. Effects already possessed will not activate automatically. If it is already at frogtastic state, it will make a 3×3 explosion once and cancel the state. In Dreamworld, if either colour on the moon scale matches the colour of the candy or in the case of a 5-colour level, the colour on the left side of the moon scale, the candies removed will feed the candy frog. See below section for differences. A candy frog can be covered by chocolate. In this case, it does not disappear, but keep his eyes visible. While breaking the piece of chocolate can free the frog, it is not possible to feed a frog under chocolate. There is also a variant where the frog is under a piece of locked chocolate. is the first level with both chocolate and candy frog, meaning that it's the first level where the frog can be covered by chocolate. It can also appear in sugar chests, starting from . It is not possible to feed a frog encased in a chest. Candy frogs and magic mixers appear in the same level for the first time in . The former is unaffected by blockers spawned by the magic mixer, much like ingredients. Candy frog is required as part of the order (first seen in ). To collect one of its order, you need to feed the frog to frogtastic phase, then activate it. Platform differences Flash *When using a frog, it does a barrel roll each time it jumps, then it simply smashes the landing site. *Using a frog causes ingredients to delay their spawning timing. *If a matching of special candies involves a frog in frogtastic state, the scoring of special matching will occur, but the special candy does not appear. *During Sugar Crush, a frog is ignored by colour bomb explosion. *Using the frog when it is activated does not cost a move unless it's a moves level. *The frog can land on regular chocolate to destroy it. This does not apply to any other immovable blocker. *Before its removal, in Dreamworld, if Moon Struck hits the frog, it is fed normally. If there are not enough candies during the process, it is almost impossible to use the frog before moon struck ends, since the target colour does not spawn. HTML5 *When using a frog, it simply jumps, but upon landing, it regurgitates all the candies consumed. *Using a frog does not affect the timing of ingredients spawning. *When the frog is in frogtastic state, using it in special candy formations will cause the special candy to be made as usual. *During Sugar Crush, a frog counts in colour bomb explosion and is worth 60 basic points. *If Moon Struck hits the frog, it will always become frogtastic, regardless of how many candies being removed. *Currently, if all of the only available moves involve the frog, shuffle will occur. This is a glitch. *Using the frog when it is activated costs one move. *The frog can't land on chocolate. Notable Levels *'Level 606' - First appearance on the game, as well as in a 4-coloured, and a jelly level. *'Level 610' - First appearance in an ingredients level. *'Level 612' - First appearance in a 5-coloured, and a moves level. *[[Level 615|'Level 615']] - First appearance in a candy order level. *'Level 621' - First appearance in a 3-coloured level. *'Level 749' - First appearance in a 6-coloured level (formerly, before 6 coloured levels were phased out). *'Level 865' - First appearance in chocolate. *'Level 1017' - First appearance in sugar chests. *'Level 1030' - First time when they can open lucky candies. *'Level 1071' - First appearance in locked chocolate. *'Level 1418' - First appearance in marmalade. *'Level 1421' - First appearance in liquorice locks. *'Level 1746' - First appearance in mixed levels. *[[Level 1750|'Level 1750']] - First appearance in a conveyor belt at the start of the level. *'Level 2660' - First time when the frog has a fixed colour. *'Level 3423' - First time when it can be locked by magic mixers. *'Level 3849' - First appearance of a non-spawning colour candy frog. *'Level 4053' - First appearance in jelly-order mixed levels. *'Level 4334' - First appearance of a candy frog that can't be fed. *'Level 4566' - First appearance in marmalade-covered chocolate (formerly, before the level was redesigned). *'Level 4614' - First time when it can be encased in marmalade by magic mixers. *'Level 4680' - First appearance in a 2 coloured level. *'Level 4781' - First appearance in crystals. *'Level 5274' - First appearance of a chocolate-covered candy frog in sugar chests. *'Level 5293' - First appearance in marmalade-covered chocolate. *'Level 6206' - First time when candy frog is required as an order. Trivia *Never do two or more candy frogs are present on a single level. *Since it is the most complicated element, level has became a tutorial level designed so that players can get used to it. **This is the only advanced element which requires a dedicated tutorial. In fact, all other blockers and special elements need not to have tutorials at the time of its official introduction. *It can land on any candy, on liquorice swirls, and on candy bombs. If it is set off near icing, a layer is taken off. If it is set off near cake bomb, a slice of each quadrant affected is taken off. **It can even land on a tile with no candy on it. *The frog's explosion will override any object in his landing spot. For example, if he lands on a liquorice swirl with jelly below, the jelly will take one hit. As such, he cannot land on an ingredient since it cannot be destroyed. In the current version, when placed on an ingredient, the ingredient will disappear and the normal effects of the frog take place. This is most likely a bug. *It will make a sound every time it is interacted with. *The direction where the candy frog stares varies between platforms. **'Flash': Each few seconds, the frog stares on the left and right then to the centre. **'HTML5': He stares at you (centre), then to the bottom right and back to the left. *It is the first new element since conveyor belts, which were introduced in episode 37, Sticky Savannah. *In past versions, it was not activated during Sugar Crush even if it is in Frogtastic phase. **In older versions, it can be fed during sugar crush, which is meaningless. Later, it will not consume candies during sugar crush. *A "wrapped" candy frog will only explode once instead of twice. This includes wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations with the candy frog. *The candy frog appears in Glazed Grove as a character. *Candies blown away by a cake bomb do not feed the candy frog. *If the candy frog is combined with a special candy, this frog does not count toward the required order. For example, if you combine candy frog and striped candy, the frog becomes striped. But this frog does not count towards the striped candy order, even though it has the same effect as a normal striped candy. **However, using a frog does not cause conveyor belts to move, or (Flash only) bombs to tick. *By making a striped + wrapped combination, if one of them is a candy frog, the giant "candy" will look like a giant frog. Though how the wrapper on the frog disappears varies between platorms. **'Flash': It will disappear quickly. **'HTML5': It will not disappear before the combination ends. *This is the last element to be introduced officially in Dreamworld, before it was removed. **By real life timeline, after release of Hoax Hollow, popcorns and UFOs appears in some Dreamworld levels as replacement of toffee tornadoes. *The position of the candy frog when it is encased in locked chocolate very between platforms. **'Flash': His eyes are above the lock, which is supposed to be above the chocolate. **'HTML5': It places the eyes at the correct layer. *This is a rare occurrence: if the frog has a valid match, but after moving the frog and before matching, if candies slide down due to the frog being moved, and it causes the supposed matching become invalid, the frog will return to his previous location and this does not count as a move. *Level 1421 (originally, level 1330) is the first level to feature a candy frog in a Liquorice Lock. When the frog is in the liquorice lock it can be freed like a normal candy but the first match you make that frees the frog will not charge the frog up at all. Also, combining a colour bomb with a candy that has the same colour as the frog will not free it. **It was originally supposed to appear in level 1330. *On Candy Crush Soda Saga, ''it's counterpart is Sprinkleshell. Both elements exhibit personification and anthropomorphism. **They are also introduced at later levels. Similar to a candy frog, you can also feed candies and activate his power. He can eliminate a colour '''without' spending a move, like a colour bomb. Unlike the candy frog, which can be any one of the six candy colours, appears on the board, and required 12 candies, the Sprinkleshell always requires cyan candies, does not appear on the board and requires different quantities of candies to activate, based on the level. *From the redesign of level 1418, the candy frog has appeared in more forms/ways than almost any other element (see Notable Levels for more information). *While it's possible to put the frog on a conveyor belt, there never used to be a level that was designed in such a way that the frog appeared on the conveyor belt at the start, until level . *Blockers spawned by magic mixers don't affect the candy frog. *A candy frog landing next to a bobber activates it and produces one jelly fish, since it is the equivalent of being hit by a special candy. *While the candy frog can be covered by regular chocolate, it cannot be covered by dark chocolate. *Candy frog order is introduced in level , which is an order drop down mixed level. It officially appears in a regular candy order level, from . *The candy frog's tile map code is 036. Chocolate-covered candy frog has a different tile map code (053). *Candy frog has the order number '30'. Would you consider the Frog a blocker? Yes No Would you consider the frog unknown gender, male, or female? Male Female Unknown Walkthrough Gallery Candy Frog (Facebook)= Frog1.png|Candy frog on PC (blue) Frog2.png|Candy frog on PC (green) Frog3.png|Candy frog on PC (orange) Frog4.png|Candy frog on PC (purple) Frog5.png|Candy frog on PC (red) Frog6.png|Candy frog on PC (yellow) Frog25.png|Colour bomb frog (blue) Choco Frog.png|A candy frog covered with chocolate Frog-artwork.png|Candy Frog artwork |-| Candy Frog (mobile)= Frog1 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (blue) Frog2 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (green) Frog3 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (orange) Frog4 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (purple) Frog5 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (red) Frog6 (Mobile).png|Candy frog on mobile (yellow) |-| Animation= Candy Frog Animating.gif|Animating candy frog (PC) Candy Frog Horizontal Striped.gif|Horizontal Striped Candy Frog Candy Frog Vertical Striped.gif|Vertical Striped Candy Frog Candy Frog Wrapped.gif|Wrapped Candy Frog Candy Frog Colour Bomb.gif|Colour Bomb Candy Frog Candy Frog in Chocolate Animating.gif|Candy frog in chocolate (animation) Candy Frog in Sugar Chest Animating.gif|Candy frog in sugar chest Candy Frog in Chocolate is locked by Liquorice lock Animating.gif|Candy frog in chocolate is locked by liquorice lock Candy Frog in Liquorice Lock.gif|Candy frog in liquorice lock Alert Candy Frog.gif|Alert Candy Frog Candy Frog Selection Area.gif|Selection Area |-| Game appearance= Screenshot 2014-07-15-10-17-57.png|Effect of candy frog when it lands on a square with regular candies around it Effect of Candy Frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it.png|Effect of candy frog when it lands on a square with regular jellies around it Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-42-36.png|Candy Frog generating a shock wave after it lands on a square. Screenshot 2014-07-15-10-20-08.png|Candy frog during sugar crush Reality level 615 sugar crush.png|The candy frog has stripes on it. However, it is not activated during sugar crush. Screenshot 2015-06-18-21-25-23.png|The frog is in a wrapper larger than those for a candy (mobile) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-37-47.png|Striped candy + Wrapped candy Frog = Giant frog with the wrapped candy under it (mobile) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-39-39.png|Striped candy Frog + Wrapped candy = Giant frog without the wrapped candy under it (mobile) |-| Google Play Store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Candy frog in Google Play Store |-| CCS TV ad= Levels 147 and 350 appearing in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Candy Frog Candy frog consuming a striped candy.png|Candy frog consuming a striped candy Candy frog in frogtastic phase.png|Candy frog in frogtastic phase Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy.png|Bloated candy frog with a mystery candy Candy frog chasing the mystery candy.png|Candy frog chasing a mystery candy |-| Order= Candy Frog order.png|Candy Frog order icon Category:Secondary elements Category:Candies Category:Elements Category:Coloured elements Category:Indestructible elements Category:Elements introduced in 2014 Category:Non-spawning colour elements Category:Non-spawnable elements Category:Story elements Category:Order elements